


got you ma-a-ad

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i don't care about what anyone has to say to this
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	got you ma-a-ad

okay so this is a different format than anything i've ever written and pretty much every / changes who i'm writing to 

there's three people who i'd allow to ask questions about this (read: leah, molly, brit)

* * *

hey so i don't like you; sorry; but she likes you (drugs and all) so don't you dare hurt her

/

what the fuck. what the fuck!! what the fuck

you're so fucking extra and i'm sick of it

when will you realize that nobody cares about the petty drama you start?

and don't you dare lay a finger on my best friend

but it's not like you would

you're all bark, no bite

always want what you can't have

you've never been worth the trouble

get the fuck out of my life

i'm not scared of you anymore

/

go for it; get your girl or whatever; not my fault that she likes me (i'd prefer it if she didn't)

/

sorry for ghosting you but i don't even like you platonically

/

okay so that was seriously a cliche meet-cute and i don't even know your name but thanks!! you too!!

/

let's take on the world together

i love you both so much

thanks for being there for me even when i'm being a dumb bitch

and this playlist??? so hype

/

"i never liked kazoos anyways"

i fucking love my sister

and she opens my identity box from health class

"is this supposed to make you happy" "yep" "can i scribble something out" 

and then she takes black marker and you're not in that picture anymore 

did i mention that i love my sister??

(p.s. i am not your "other one")

/

not my fault y'all still think about me

/

fuck you.


End file.
